


Haikus

by cable69



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 23:11:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5393759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cable69/pseuds/cable69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says on the box.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haikus

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on ff.net; unedited.
> 
> "Found this prompt at an LJ community called sga_flashfic. A haiku, if you don’t know, is an unrhymed poem in three lines of five, then seven, then five syllables. 
> 
> Mainly K/S, but some other."

Abandonment Challenge

A falling sky, and  
Reaching hands; eyes like shattered   
Marbles. Vulcan, gone.

 

Animal Challenge

“Very large tiger,”  
Kirk pants. “Very large. Right be—”  
A tabby cat shows.

 

Backstory Challenge

His cold realm consumed  
Napoleon, Hitler, and  
A dear twin sister.

 

Bad Sex Challenge

“I think,” sighed Sulu,  
“That you grabbed the dwarf cactus  
Instead of my dick.”

 

Bloody Challenge

Angry, racist, blunt;  
But when Troy burns, the doctor  
Is Asclepius.

 

Body Modification Challenge

Nobody guessed that  
He had love scrolling down his  
Sides, around his thighs.

 

Cake or Death Challenge

“I will have sweets,” he  
Declared, and replicators  
Moved fast to comply.

 

[Space] Exploration Challenge

The vastness here, the  
Span; the universe in the  
Wide palm of your heart.

 

Culture Clash Challenge

They do not see eye  
To eye to such an extent  
That she nearly dies.

 

Dangling Challenge

A bone, nothing more,  
Dangling from a green-leaved tree.  
War; the smoke of it.

 

Dark Side Challenge

Those hands of ice and  
Iron. Those hands are honest  
And prepared to crush.

 

Darkness Challenge

Diamonds tossed across   
The sky, and a tiny ship  
Darting like a moth.

 

Dating Challenge

“It’s just, that, I—I  
Don’t usually—” “That’s fine,”  
He soothed. “Me either.”

 

Debriefing Challenge

“We have to know,” he  
Said gently; a shoulder touch.  
“Sulu—what happened?”

 

Documentation Challenge

“Can’t be,” he mutters.  
“I didn’t buy these sex toys…”  
Galia beams hugely.

 

Doppelganger Challenge

“Captain, he appears  
To have more eye makeup than  
You—as a rule—wear.”

ESP Challenge

Sulu did not see   
That coming from Kirk’s far rooms—  
‘Till Spock truly did.

 

Earthside Challenge

Toes buried in sand,  
A stroke for a pointed ear.  
The ocean, in spring.

Enclosed Spaces Challenge

The Galileo  
Is large enough for seven  
But not for coitus.

 

Exhaustion Challenge

“There is no more I  
Can do,” he sobs. “There is,” she  
Whispers. “Finish it.”

 

Fight or Flight Challenge

“Klingons, sir,” says the  
Helmsman, and the choice Kirk makes  
Is no choice at all.

 

First Contact Challenge

Gentle tendrils and   
Spiny voices. A grassy  
Note: these flowers sing.

 

First Night Challenge

Uhura did not   
Expect to find the redhead  
Still asleep come morn.

 

Folklore and Superstitions Challenge

Nobody can talk  
Spock out of wearing his pink   
Boxers on test days.

 

Halloween Challenge

Kirk dressed up as a  
Bunny girl, and Bones came as  
A very bad nun.

 

Harlequin Challenge

Her bosom heaves! His  
Phallus strains! And then the warp  
Drive kicks the bucket.

 

Left Behind Challenge

There is good food to  
Eat, and water; but he longs  
For a human’s voice.

 

Masks and Masquerade Challenge

He always covers   
His face, leaving the room. He  
Wishes he would not.

 

Men and Machines Challenge

“Goddamn robots,” Kirk  
Growls. “Always taking over  
My beautiful ship.”

 

Missing Persons Challenge (+ bonus alliteration)

They scour the sea,  
But sonar is silent. Soon,  
They must stagger on.

 

Mission Report Challenges

The tape spins, and, hands  
Trembling, he leans front, eyes  
Wide with memory.

 

Not Happening Challenge

“Him or them,” they hiss.  
Kirk laughs. “That’s the last time you’ll  
Ever fuck with me.”

 

Personal Item Challenge

The old strings are thin,  
Weak, and brittle, but they sing  
Sweeter with great age.

 

Phone Calls Challenge

Seconds left, and a  
Radio call: “Save yourselves,”  
He pleads, “save our ship.”

 

Post Secret Challenge

Every year, flowers  
Outside Kirk’s room. Nobody  
Knows they are from Spock.

 

Return Challenge

If you said to Kirk,   
“You can go home now,” he would  
Go kiss Spock’s green cheek.

 

Scars Challenge

Raised and pink, jagged  
Edged, puckered like lips—This is  
So not me, she thinks.

 

School Challenge

Four hundred cadets  
In scarlet. Four hundred brains  
To ready for war.

 

Search and Seizure Challenge

He lost his right to  
Gripe when they found the ice cream  
Behind the warp drive.

 

Secret Superpower Challenge

“Cape’s a bit large,” says  
Uhura. “But I need it  
To hide my big wings.”

 

Sex Drugs and Rock & Roll Challenge

Musician Spock twangs  
His sad guitar and writes songs   
To make Dylan cry.

 

Shark Challenge

“I’ve always wanted  
To say,” Kirk says: “We’re gonna   
Need a bigger boat.”

 

Sickness Challenge

Scotty sneezes. Bones  
Sends him to bed without his  
Lady Enterprise. 

 

Skirt Challenge

“Miss Spock looks comely  
In that uniform,” Bones drawls.  
Kirk blushes: She does.

 

Slavefic Challenge

“Tonight, we rise! No  
More toil in the mines! No  
More pain, or heartbreak!”

 

Song and Dance Challenge

Hit that string and whack  
That beat, call those notes and drink  
That Romulan ale.

 

Stories About Buildings and Food

A simple hut, a  
Good, hot meal. This is the best  
Planet we’ve yet seen.

 

Strange New Worlds and Alien Geographies  
“The natives claim to  
Speak to sky unicorns, sir.  
…I don’t even know.”

 

Stuck On You Challenge

Fumbling with ties,  
Zippers, belts. So close, so far—  
Get that spider off!

 

Supernatural Challenge

Who is there, who? Who  
Haunts this empty place? My   
Cold and starry tomb…

 

Swimming Challenge

Bones grumbles, but puts  
On the swim trunks and wades out   
Into the cold bay.

 

Villains Challenge

Mandana always  
Smiles. Nero cannot turn  
Off the recording.

 

Virgin Challenge

“It wasn’t that bad,”  
He hedges. She glowers at  
Him and throws on clothes.

 

Voyeurism Challenge

Biting a knuckle,  
Kirk watches Uhura take   
Spock’s K. Maru test.

 

Ways To Die Challenge

He expected to  
Die (what cadet does not?), but   
Not by hippogriff. 

 

Wordless Challenge

A moment of peace.  
Leaning on the hull of the   
Enterprise, Kirk sighs.


End file.
